


How Can You Say It's Real?

by pxtroclus



Category: Fluke Natouch Siripongthon - Fandom, Ohm Thitiwat Ritprasert - Fandom, OhmFluke - Fandom, ด้ายแดงซีรีส์ | Until We Meet Again The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, don't ask me, what the fork?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxtroclus/pseuds/pxtroclus
Summary: Separating two different yet colliding worlds, it was courageous of them not to blur the line between fiction and reality to protect themselves from getting hurt. For them not to expect a lot from us, they say. For the fans not to get hurt, they say. For them to get used to it once we go on different paths, they say.They said those words as assurance for their fans who give them their undying love and support, a promise they made because they want what is best for them. In reality, it isn't the fans who will get hurt the most. It's their selves that decided to do things that even them forgot whether they are real or not.
Relationships: OhmFluke - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	How Can You Say It's Real?

**Author's Note:**

> **This is a work of fiction. Please don't confuse this with reality.**
> 
>   * I like OhmFluke a lot so I decided to make a fic for them.
>   * It's my first time writing a fic and English is not my first language so please do bear with me.
>   * The updates are irregular since I am basing it in the real-time events (technically), but it's more of an "I am asking for an effing sign so please give it."
>   * I know that it's only a fic but take this with a grain of salt.
> 

> 
>   
>    
>  **Foreword:**   
> 
> 
> Ohm is straight and Fluke knows it.
> 
> That doesn't mean that he's not surprised when the person he likes shove it in front of him.

Fanservice is something that can make a certain couple pairing (CP) more popular than the others and an edge for actors who aspire to reach the top. However, it is a double-edged sword not just for fans but as well as the actors involved. On one hand, it is a trend to unlock new opportunities. It is also a must for the fans to get hyped to support their upcoming projects. It goes with the saying that 'more fans, more projects' and that fanservice is a great avenue for social mobility. On the other hand, it is a polluted air that can suffocate a person. It feeds the illusion of the fans thinking that something is real when it is not, to the point that they cannot discern the line between fiction and reality and worse, it also cages the actors involved and force themselves to fit into the mold set by others. Actors are slowly becoming a fabricated object interwoven by the fantasies of the people who claim that they love them.

Being in the industry for so long, people thought that Fluke has gotten used to the idea of fanservice. When he was younger, sure, he did act according to the script that is deemed favorable. But as he grew older and wiser, he realized that being an actor is more than just someone who sticks with fanservice to get attention from the media but rather to give his best in every single role given to him and leave the audience in awe. For Fluke, fanservice has a factor but fanservice alone is not a proof of an actor's ability.

"OhmFluke ain't real. They are just pretending to be close to each other but in reality, their fanservice is cringy to watch." Fluke bit his lower lip upon reading a tweet that criticizes their ship. He was hurt by it given that as much as possible, he makes sure that he and Ohm do not go over the top. To make things worse, these dummy accounts are blatantly attacking their friendship and even have it publicized. He knows that not all people will like them but he thought that people should just keep it on their DMs.

As he read the tweet once more, he cast a small smile and said to himself, "Ohmfluke is not real but then again, how can you say that something is real?"

"N'Fluke, are you okay?" He raised his head upon hearing P'Note's question. A worried look can be seen on his manager's face.

"I'm fine, P'. It's just that there are too many things happening every single day, there's too much drama." Came his reply as he takes a glance at his phone once again.

The older man was about to reply when Fluke smiled, "P', you don't have to worry. I'm fine and in case I can't take things anymore, I will tell you." Then, he grabbed his textbook and placed it on top of the pillow that is resting on his lap. "I can do this, you don't need to worry. Besides, what I need right now is good food."

Although his manager was anxious, upon hearing Fluke's spoiled tone, he cannot control his laugh, "If you say so. I'll inform you once dinner is ready."

"Thank you, P'."

It was a Sunday afternoon when a fan of Fluke made a post about the unfair screentime of Dean and Pharm, played by Ohm and him, in the series. According to the fan account, there are so many unnecessary sequences in the episode that is not included in the novel. This made Dean and Pharm appear to be the secondary characters on their own love story; and because Fluke likes to lurk on the bird app when he has free time, he is well aware of the said tweet.

"Fluke, I know that you are busy right now but have you read the tweet?" Came a LINE message from Earth.

"P'New and a fan account are having a battle of threads. Plus, P'Boun joined because it involves their ship." Earth added.

Fluke was about to type his reply but decided to call Earth directly because he was too overwhelmed by the situation.

"Earth, I don't know how am I going to approach it. Yes, I know that my fans reflect me but I do not want to control them and tell them to say only the good things. I have so much respect for P'New and you know it but as far as I am concerned, the tweets by the account are constructive criticisms and those are the points that the series needs to be improved."

"I know. It's just that, I am concerned about you." Fluke froze on his spot when he heard these words from the other side of the line. "You are getting criticized even for breathing and I don't like it. You are too nice and some people fail to notice that."

"You know me, Earth. I can manage." He reasoned out.

Earth must have noticed that Fluke wants to end the discussion that's why the former decided to shift the topic to their on-screen partners.

"By the way, have you heard from Ohm?" 

A small pout graced his lips upon hearing the younger's question. He sighed before giving his reply. "I haven't. He's busy right now and the set is out of town." 

"You miss him, don't you?" 

"We just had a chat before he left and he said that it won't take long and he'll be back. So nope, I don't miss him." Fluke denied but deep inside, he knows that he's lying to himself. Fluke doesn't miss Ohm because he misses him a lot. 

"Ooooh. So you had a chat before he left, you say." Earth said in a teasing tone. "Why you had to have a chat before he left? I only knew about it when P'News posted an IG story."

"It's natural that I know because I am his partner. I mean, you and P'Kao are--"

"I don't even know that uncle's whereabouts... and no, don't change the topic. You miss him. Don't deny it." The younger one said in a scolding tone. "You posted something earlier on Twitter and keep on liking OhmFluke pics. Gah! It's all over my timeline!"

"Wooooi! It's as if you are not liking KaoEarth pics!"

His head hurt when Earth pretended not to hear anything. "You even posted a selfie hoping that he'll see it and send a heart since you know that he's more active in IG. Don't deny it, Fluke Natouch. Don't deny it!" 

He was about to say a rebut when Earth dismissed him, "Whatever. I'll call you later. Someone cut my models in the wrong way. Bye." And then, the line died.

After the call ended, Fluke decided to continue his revisions but before that, he decided to scroll on the IG feed once more. Twitter is chaotic as of the moment and although he is strong, he knows that it will affect his mood to study once he read the harsh comments.

Although he is not saying it out loud, he knows that he is waiting for someone to like the photo that he posted five three hours ago. Or even send him a short DM. Or even an emoji. He is aware that the possibility of that person to do the things he listed inside his head is close to none but no matter how slim the chances are, Fluke is willing to take it.

Like Pharm, the character that he brought into life, Fluke is hopeful. Like a sun that brightens up the sky, Fluke had a lovely smile pasted on his lips.

But that smile faded when he saw his P'Ohm's username on the list of the people who liked his colleague's post. What's worse is that the photo was posted 20 minutes ago.


End file.
